


Anti-Bubble

by HMSquared



Series: Bubble [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anger, Coma, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nooneym, Suicide Attempt, Surgery, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: When he returns to WWE, Dean is shocked to learn Seth is in a coma. Based on a Nooneym drawing.





	Anti-Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how I said this story was going to have a happy ending? Yeah, that was before I realized not all stories have happy endings.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean's eyes opened, and he blinked. He was sitting in a bed, his tricep all stitched up. He wasn't dead, something that had come too close to happening.

His phone lit up: a third call from Roman. Reaching over with his repaired arm, Dean picked up his phone and answered.

"Yeah?"

"Dean!" Roman sounded surprised and, in all honesty, a little frightened. "I didn't realize you were awake."

"Obviously," Dean smirked. "How are you, Roman?"

"I'm okay, what about you?" It was obvious he was trying to stall, but Dean took the bait.

"I'm thinking of getting a haircut next week."

"You might want to hold off on that." Roman's tone was sad, and Dean decided not to keep up the act.

"What happened, Roman?"

"It's Seth. He..." Someone said something in the background, and Roman swore under his breath. "I gotta go. Listen...come back soon, okay, Dean?"

"Okay." Dean hung up, not realizing he has just made a promise he couldn't keep.

The weeks passed, and Dean was thrown back into training. He didn't cut his hair (per Roman's request), but he also didn't go to visit. The Lunatic Fringe had no idea what had happened to Seth.

Finally, one hot August morning, Triple H called and told Dean he was cleared to wrestle. Hearing that he decided, even though he wasn't a social person, that the Raw roster deserved a surprise.

 

He wasn't wrestling. Dean made that clear when he ran into Natalya backstage. She seemed surprised to see him, but shook his hand and welcomed him back. However, watching her go, Dean knew something was up.

He settled into a chair and watched. Bray and Matt were feuding with Dolph and Drew, and it was almost entertaining. When the match was over, Dean stood up to stretch his legs but didn't get very far.

"Dean?" Wincing, the Lunatic Fringe turned around. Roman was in his gear, a stunned look on his face.

"Hey, Roman." An image of Seth was dancing in the back of his mind, but Dean tried to squash it. Smiling, he asked, "What's up?"

"What are you doing here?" Roman's pupils dilated as he walked toward his friend. Dean didn't know how to respond.

"I wanted to surprise everyone. Why-"

"I said what are you doing here?!" Roman grabbed Dean by the throat and held him against the wall, furious. Eyes wide in shock, Dean whispered,

"I'm telling the truth, Roman. What's wrong?"

"Seth's in the hospital." Dean's heart leaped into his throat.

"What happened?"

"Don't be a smartass, Dean."

"I'm not!" Roman's eyes widened and he released his grip. Dean crashed to the floor, then looked up at his friend. "Roman, what happened?"

"He tried to kill himself." That was all Roman needed to say. Dean shot to his feet and whispered,

"Where is he?"

 

The door creaked open, and Dean swallowed. Seth was lying in a hospital bed, fast asleep with tubes in his nose. Without even asking, Dean knew he was in a coma; you could just tell.

"Please explain," he whispered. Roman sighed, staring at Seth for a few seconds. Then, he looked over at Dean and began to talk.

"After you got injured, he developed an alcohol addiction and got suspended. The day of your surgery, he drove his car off a cliff." Dean's knees shook, but he didn't let them cave. He wasn't going to cry at Seth's feet. Wincing, Roman whispered, "I need some air." He left, leaving the Lunatic Fringe and the Kingslayer alone.

Dean slowly walked over to Seth. He loved the man in front of him so much and based on what had happened, he had a feeling he felt the same way. Taking his right hand, Dean squeezed.

"Please wake up, Seth," he whispered. "I want to tell you how much I love you." Then, he leaned forward and kissed Seth's forehead, still squeezing his hand. The Kingslayer's eyelids blinked, but they didn't open. It would be a long time before they did, but Dean was willing to wait. He was worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!
> 
>  Image link: https://www.deviantart.com/nooneym/art/Anti-Bubble-577055374
> 
> Quick PSA: Someone pointed this out on Tumblr, and I thought I'd just say it. If you guys ever want to do fanart based on my stories, you are absolutely welcome to. Just please give me the proper credit and tag it HMSquared on Tumblr so I can see it. And if you feel comfortable, feel free to send me a comment with a link!


End file.
